Justified Evils
by JokerzKid
Summary: Batman VS. Strange! In this battle of wits who will come out victorious? Please read and reply, I will do the same to anyone who takes the time!
1. Chapter 1

The rain slid easily down the groves and couture's of Batman's eccentric costume as he knelt high above Gotham's streets. He had been like this for nearly two hours, waiting for her to arrive. He knew she'd do this, she always did.

There were sirens far off in the distance, but it was nothing serious. His computer back at the Batcave was hacked into the G.C.P.D's, and would alert him if any big time criminals were on the prowl. With a grim smile he remembered that most of them were still at Arkham, safely away from the people of Gotham.

There. "Selina, what kept you," Batman asked right as Catwoman stepped out of the shadows behind him, silent as could be.

"You know me, handsome, always fashionably late," Catwoman laughed as she walked up behind Batman.

With one final look below him, Batman rose and turned around to take a look at his friend, and at times enemy. Lately she'd been very helpful and had remained out of much trouble. He wondered if that had anything to do with Talia leaving town a month back. "I don't have time for this, Selina, what's this important information you wanted me to hear about so badly?"

He knew that's why she had left a calling card at her last heist. Nothing the police could see, but to Batman it was clear she had purposefully set off the jewelry store alarm _after_ she had taken a priceless emerald necklace with twelve impressive diamonds embedded into a satin choker. Much like a cat would wear as a collar. The secret safe the real necklace presided in at all times seemed untouched, while the fake's display case was smashed. The fake was still in the case when Batman arrived later to investigate, sensing it was the work of Catwoman, when he read the report his computer had sent him. His x-ray vision had confirmed that the real necklace was missing, so he had come here; their unofficial meeting spot.

"Tsk, tsk," Catwoman scolded, "I wasn't done flirting yet, but if you must know it's the Penguin."

"What about him Selina," Batman asked knocking her hand away from his chest, before she could try to distract him and take one of his tools.

"I'm not sure really, he's been trying to contract me a job," Selina said matter of factly. "I may take it," she said, "I've been too good lately and my acquired lifestyle is starting to pay for it." She would never work for the Penguin, she knew he knew that, Penguin was too dangerous, he didn't like many people knowing too much and a lot of people ended up dead after their job was done. She had come too close too many times and had learned her lesson.

"Cats and Birds don't play well together, Selina," Batman said as he turned around and jumped off the building.

"No, they don't," Selina said to herself as she watched Batman transition from a fall to a glide. "Still, this necklace should…., damn him, when did he take it," Selina growled as she made to reach for her new jewelry piece to discover it was gone. "You should be a cat burglar yourself, handsome; it would probably pay better." With that she took out her whip and began to fly, in her own way, across the rooftops of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

As Batman glided along the dark alleys of Gotham, still a little damp from the rain that had only just let up, he thought about what Catwoman had told him. The Penguin was a powerful player in the underworld here in Gotham, but surely he knew other, maybe not as talented, but more familiar thieves. Subtlety wasn't his style in the first place, why sneak into a place to rob it when you have guns and bombs. _That_ was Penguin's style, so why the sudden interest in Selina, Batman wondered.

He decided he had better see if there was any information he could collect now before Penguin could cause much trouble. So he angled himself towards the Iceberg Lounge.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the rooftop of the Lounge, and he began to scan the area for any known criminals that were associated with the Penguin. The Lounge was closed, which was surprising, the police had often suspected that the Penguin used the location as a weapon, drug, and often times sex trafficking business, but couldn't ever prove it. That meant that the club was always open, especially on the weekends at this time of night.

There were only two men standing around outside, they seemed to be guarding the front door, the easiest way inside. With some fancy computer work Batman was quickly able to reroute the guard's walkie-talkie headsets to a frequency that only he could communicate with them. Then using one of his newest tools, a voice modulator, he began speaking to them with the voice of their boss, the Penguin.

"Boys, the security cameras picked up some movement in the west alleyway, one of you go check it out, and be quick about it." The voice was perfect, and Batman knew his enemies mannerism so well that Penguin himself might believe that he was listening to himself. So these too cronies were quick to do as their boss asked and one of the guards pulled out his silenced pistol and began to walk slowly towards the end of the west alley.

The poor fool never even looked behind him, Batman crouch walked up behind the unsuspecting guard and with his left had the guard's mouth clamped shut and with his right aimed his grappling gun up to the roof of the building next to him and the two were off.

The guard never even knew what happened. Suddenly his equilibrium was completely wrong and there was a forearm against his neck and there was still the hand over his mouth. Then he heard a low voice in his ear, "What's Penguin planning, why does he need Catwoman?" The guard was still slightly shaken until the arm that was crushing his throat moved quickly and a fist flew centimeters past his ear cracking the plaster beside his head. "Talk or I break more than that wall," the voice continued.

"I-I don't know, the Penguin doesn't tell us anything."

"That's not good enough, you've heard something!"

"All I know is the Penguin is working with someone else, he didn't want Catwoman this other person does."

"Thanks," and with that Batman threw the guard over the ledge, the man feel nine stories before the grappling line finally tightened and stopped him from hitting the ground.

"Alfred, you there?"

"Of course, sir, how can I assist you?"

"I need a list of known associates of the Penguin, he's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, it may take some time for me to compile such a list for you."

"That's fine Alfred, just let me know when you find anything that may explain why he would be reaching out to Catwoman."

"Of course, sir," Alfred said before Batman disconnected their frequency.

"While Alfred does that I should try seeing what's going on inside the Lounge," Batman thought, and so he swung back to the roof of the lounge right above the other guard that had remained on duty. He was beginning to look a little worried. The other man should have returned by now, and he thought he had heard something strange, but he wasn't about to leave his post; the Penguin would kill him.

As quiet as death, Batman dropped in behind the unaware guard, and quickly covered his mouth with his left hand and wrapped his left bicep under the guards chin and quickly choked him out.

That done, he drug the unconscious man around to the dumpster and threw him inside. Then headed back to the large front door, above the door were large letters light up in light blue neon that read Iceberg Lounge. He tried the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He cracked the door open, with a slight creak, and slipped in a small mirror. Batman began to rotate the mirror so he could see all around the hallway inside the door, again he was surprised; there were no guards in the hallway.

He pulled the door open just enough to slip in and quickly headed to a nook in the right corner, next to the door he just entered, that seemed to hold guests coasts when they came to enjoy the Lounge's different attractions. The rooms light was turned off, but Batman was used to the darkness, and his cowl instantly switched to a mode that allowed him to see just fine. From this vantage point he spotted a camera trained in on the next doorway that lead to the inner rooms of the Lounge. Pulling out his cryptographic sequencer he hacked into the camera and through it the entire security camera system. He began cycling through the different rooms watching each camera through his cowl. Every room seemed to be the same, each one was completely empty. Not a single person was in the main Lounge, the restrooms, the kitchen, the employee lounge, or the private rooms. The only room that didn't seem to have a camera was the Penguins own office.

"Of course he wouldn't want anyone having the opportunity to spy on him," Batman thought. Thinking quickly Batman switched his cowl from the cameras to a heat sensor and began to look through the around him. There were two sources of warmth, one had a rather short stature, "Penguin," Batman thought, but who was the other source. Batman knew he wouldn't allow just anyone in his personal office, "this must be the partner he's been meeting with."

Suddenly he heard Alfred reconnect their frequency and say, "Sir, I've compiled that list for you, but there are actually a few possibilities."

Hey guys hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please continue reading and writing your thoughts about my story. If you don't like something, let me know I'll try making it better. Now then, I have a few ideas for the Penguins partner, but I was wondering if any of you have any interesting ideas. If so post me and give me a character with a plausible reason they would be working for Penguin and remember I've said they wanted Selina Kyle to steal for them, so let me hear your thoughts and I may use the best idea that I get. Thanks again guys


	4. Chapter 4

"Go ahead Alfred what did you find," Bruce asked.

"Well sir, most villains, elite villains I mean, are either in Arkham or Blackgate." "Two-face is currently on the lamb, but Mr. Dent and Miss Kyle have never had a good relationship, so I highly doubt it is him sir."

"Yes Harvey would never work with Selina let alone demand her to be in on the job." "I'm sure you also thought of Black Mask."

"Of course sir, I have been doing this just as long as you sir," Alfred replied dryly. "However Mr. Sionis was picked up earlier today by Commissioner Gordon."

"Who is it Alfred," Bruce growled, "I'm headed up to the office now; give me a little heads up."

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no one else I can think of." "Perhaps you should try listening in on their conversation sir."

"Great plan Alfred," Bruce said while rolling his eyes.

"I do my best sir," Alfred said ending the conversation.

Taking a quick breath Bruce checked to make sure that the cameras were on a loop so he could move unseen. That being done he stood to full height and walked into the main room of the Iceberg Lounge. He did a quick scan with his mask making sure that there was no one around. Again he saw that no one was around. The room was dark, if not for the cowl's night vision mode Bruce wouldn't have been able to see anything. The chairs were sitting upside down on the tables so that the cleaners could sweep and mop underneath. The bars stools were sitting on top of the bar itself and all the glasses were hanging from the ceiling. The place was spotless, ready for business. "Something big most be going on for the Penguin to close down on a business day."

Across the room was an elegant staircase with red velvet flowing down from the next floor. Bruce strode across the room and took the steps quietly, never making a sound. The second floor was a wraparound of the lower floor. You could see the entire rooms below from anywhere on the second floor and on the back wall were many different doors. Each door led to a private room for the high rollers to enjoy themselves more privately.

Opposite the side that had the stairs were two bigger doors made of black mahogany. Intricate designs were carved into these doors, and beside the doors were two ceramic penguins about waist high on both sides. Each penguin had a top hat and in the penguins beaks are the long cigarette holders that the penguin was well known for.

Bruce moved beside the left penguin and switched to his infrared mode and peered through the thick doors. Still he could only see two different heat signatures, one small and the other tall. He couldn't hear anything through the doors, and couldn't stay here much longer for fear of being discovered.

"Alfred, I guess I'm going to have to just plant a camera and just see what I—," Bruce began but as he was talking the doors began to open. He dove over the handrail and grabbed the bottom edge holding on by the tips of his fingernails. He could've dropped down but he would have crashed onto the chairs making all kinds of noise. So his only choice was to stay where he was.

"It will never work!" "Get the hell out of here before I get my boys in here and they make you leave!" This was coming from the Penguin. Bruce couldn't see who was leaving the office but he could hear him turn back to make a last remark. "Mr. Cobblepot I understand that my plan may go over your short little head, but allow me to assure you that if you allow me to use your resources, i.e. your men, your money, and whatever else I deem necessary, we _will_ kill the Batman." "Now do you want this Mr. Cobblepot?"

"You know I do but.."

"Then do what it takes to get Miss Kyle here and we will commence with my plan, good evening Mr. Cobblepot." With that the stranger walked to the other side of the room, down the stairs, and made his way out of the building. He walked right under Bruce; luckily it was so dark he didn't see the Batman hanging above him. Looking down Bruce could see a tall bald man, wearing a lab coat, and then he was gone.

"Son of a—"BANG, the Penguin slammed the double doors and Batman crawled over the handrail and went to an empty V.I.P. room. "Strange."

"What is sir," Alfred asked, not knowing what Bruce had seen.

"No I mean it _was_ Strange, Professor Hugo Strange, why is he meeting up with Penguin?"

"Did you find out why he wants Miss Kyle to steal something for him, sir?"

"I only know that the overall idea is to kill me, I don't plan on dying Alfred, so we need to find out what his plan is."

"Sir, Professor Strange isn't a criminal; he is one of Gotham Generals most celebrated psychiatric doctors."

"Just because there isn't any proof, doesn't make him innocent." "I've had suspicions about some of his testing." "I'm headed back to the Batcave, have Selina meet me there."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the wait for that last chapter, school and work has kept me busy. I'm going to try to post more often. I've had quite a few views, so if you read and you like please drop me a review so I can know how I'm doing. I enjoy writing, but if something isn't good I can change it. Thanks

The Batcave

"Sir, Miss Kyle has just arrived, would you like me to send her down, also I have taken the cautionary steps of locking up your valuables sir" Alfred asked through the buzzer system wired into the Batcave.

"Yeah that'll be fine, and thanks Alfred, but that shouldn't be necessary," Bruce replied smiling, now in his street cloths staring at his master computer screen, which had a large picture of Prof. Strange smiling creepily under his thick glasses. "What are you after Strange," Bruce asked out loud.

"Is that anyway to greet a beautiful woman like myself Bruce," Selina asked as she reached the top of the stairs. "Strange, why are you looking into him," Selina asked when she saw the large computer monitor. "Looking for a new quack, Bruce?"

"Just looking into your future employer, Selina. It was Strange that wanted you to come work for the Penguin, some plot to get to me is my thoughts," Bruce informed her.

"What makes him think that that would ever work," Selina asked with a smirk. "Has he heard about our – little – history," she asked running her fingernails slowly over his shoulder and up to his cheek and finally to the back of his head where she began to pull herself up closer to his lips.

"Selina, try to focus, this could be important," Bruce said pulling away from her for the second time that night.

"Your just no fun anymore Bruce, you're lucky you can pull of that spandex," Selina complained sinking into the large chair in front of the computer. "Don't think I didn't notice you said future employer by the way. I thought you didn't want me to work with Penguin," Selina said as she began clicking through Strange's dossier.

"When it was just the Penguin, no, but now I'm going to need help getting into this strange duo, no pun intended," Bruce said seriously. "Strange is one of the most brilliant scientists I've ever seen, and not a foe I want to take for granted. I already know he hopes to kill me."

"Sweetie everyone wants to kill you, hell I've thought about killing you," Selina replies, "but then who would I have fun with?"

"Thanks for the consideration, Selina, but you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had any other choice." "How are you going to let them know you're going to work for them?"

"I never said I'd do it Bruce, I have my own skin to protect, why should I care if they kill you," Selina asked getting up and heading towards the staircase and the exit.

"Who would you have fun with," Bruce asked finally smiling.

"Oh yeah, well I have something in mind," Selina said as she turned her back on Bruce and walked down the stairs, past the large Batmobile and to the door. "This is going to be fun."

Sorry my chapters are shorter than most peoples, I just like to keep it easy to read. Please read and reply!


End file.
